Otzma Jun
Otzma Jun (b. 13 BBY), is known only as a dancer to most who meet her. History Early Childhood Early in life, Otzma showed a great deal of interest in her parent's occupations. Learning to dance, the girl actually found it easier to help her father. Data retrieval seemed to come naturally to her- and the girl thought it was all a game. To this day, that particular sense of 'slicing is a game' has persisted in her actions and feelings. She honestly doesn't feel it hurts anyone. Adolescence As she came to age, Otzma began to grow more rebellious. A growing and beautiful woman she'd inherited her mother's lovely emerald skin-color, and her father's liquid-golden eyes. Though a competent dancer, the young woman's skill with a computer grew more as she spent time with her father. Of course, that time lead to arguments- and eventually the girl just left home. She'd saved money, enough to get by on her own for a while- to buy passage to Nar-Shadda, where she figured she could get away from her Father. From his rules and his house- and maybe start her own data-retrieval business. Or at least, get work as a dancer for a little while.... Recent Events Otzma got to Nar Shadda by way of beguiling some pilot to give her a cheaper fare, in exchange for her companionship. It took her the better part of a year to actually get to Nar Shadda- the man kept putting off her eventual delivery there. It wasn't a total waste of time, of course- she did learn a thing or two about shields and sensors, and like slicing she seemed to pick up certain aspects of those trades a little easier then others. Eventually she came to Nar Shadda and immediately went to look for work as a 'data retrieval specialist' But, no one bit, and she took a job as a dancer. Having only spent perhaps half a year on Nar Shadda, young Otzma's only now starting to make a little bit of a name for herself as a 'data retrieval specialist'. Her day job is that of a dancer, and it pays the bills- allows her to have a reasonably safe place to stay. But, the woman's real passion is slicing- and its a game, now as much as it was when she was younger. There is little moral thought in slicing- its the thrill of the challenge of it all that makes her so excited. Psyche More then anything else Otzma looks at the world as 'Fun and Boring'. Slicing is fun! Running from the cops is fun, dancing is fun! Those things that aren't fun aren't done: Who likes to go to work and dance for a bunch of people who just try to touch you when you can go out and take things from them- serves them right for not tipping better! Good and Evil rarely enter into her mind, of course, some things match up to the standard view of morality: Hurting people isn't fun, neither is Killing. But, others don't Stealing can be fun, as long as there's a challenge involved. Just taking something from a baby isn't fun at all! Category:Characters Category:Force Sensitives Category:Characters Category:Force Sensitives